


Sketch Show

by Schnublet



Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Art, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Fluff, Kneeling, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnublet/pseuds/Schnublet
Summary: A humble collection of my NSFW Greg/Alex illustrations, from the sweet and sensual to the downright filthy.Some NSFW/partial nudity. Please read the content warnings before clicking. I'm hoping to update regularly because I really have to do something to get all these images out of my brain.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 74
Kudos: 80





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> As we are all aware, Taskmaster a psychosexual fever dream and Alex Horne's own personal gimpy playground. 
> 
> This has been taking up quite a lot of my brain space of late. 
> 
> As ever, please do not repost without permission but please do leave comments, suggestions and feedback because lockdown is lonely and it's nice to know other people are out there!

**1)** You are here.

**2)[Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/67322137)**

  * Greg loves getting Alex on his knees. 
  * _CW: nudity, kneeling, oral sex, Greg Davies' magnificent pink body_



**3)** [**Necktie**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/67322335)

  * A costume change gives Greg some ideas. 
  * _CW: nudity, bondage, kneeling, gagging_



**4)** [**Throne**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/67322533)

  * When Greg decides to sit on Alex's throne, it flips the script. 
  * _CW: partial nudity, Alex in charge, just soft really_



**5)** [**Worship *updated***](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/67529441)

  * Greg demands that Alex demonstrates respect for his master. 
  * _CW: partial nudity, smoking, kneeling, foot worship_



**6)** [**Edible**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/67947265)

  * Just Greg looking at Alex as if he's literally ready to devour him.
  * _CW: absolutely none, you could show it to your grandma_



**7)** [**Aftercare**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/68788914)

  * Sometimes, Alex needs Greg to put him back together after. 
  * _CW: partial nudity, implied sexual content_



**8)** [**Finally**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/69854277)

  * “I genuinely want to kiss you right now,” said Alex. 
  * _CW: absolutely none, just our boys being soft_




	2. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg loves getting Alex on his knees. 


	3. Necktie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A costume change gives Greg some ideas.


	4. Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Greg decides to sit on Alex's throne, it flips the script.


	5. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg demands that Alex demonstrates respect for his master. 
> 
> (Version 2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made no secret of the fact that I wasn't super happy with my first draft of this sketch! It was actually bugging me enough that I went away, did some practice, made some sweeping changes, and am now ready to show my updated version! I can't pretend it's all the way there but it definitely is an improvement!


	6. Edible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Greg looking at Alex as if he's literally ready to devour him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this adorable interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UPB41teJa8).


	7. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Alex needs Greg to put him back together after. 
> 
> For [opeaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii), whose idea this was.


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I genuinely want to kiss you right now,” said Alex.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Need More Than Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617177) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
